Fixation
by shaker11
Summary: Sebklaine. Blaine and Sebastian can't get enough of Kurt. Originally from a GKM prompt.


"Please, Kurt…please…"

I let out a high, needy whine, nuzzling my face into the damp material of Kurt's boxers. His smell enveloped me, teasing, pulling, intoxicating me. I dragged my tongue along his slit, felt his heat seep through the cotton, warming me deep inside.

Kurt was _shaking_ beneath me.

"Blaine…Blaine, it's too much…" he gasped, his voice low, rough and wrecked. I was breathing in deep, helpless drags, rubbing slow circles into the soft flesh of Kurt's inner thigh.

"I'm so hungry Kurt…please let me, please let me Kurt, please…"

I kept murmuring incoherently – "please", "Kurt", "hungry" – the same words over and over again like a mantra. I hummed the words against him, low in my throat. My fingers were tangled in the elastic waistband, tugging and relaxing over and over as I pressed gentle kisses to his folds through the fabric, making Kurt whimper and writhe. He made no move to push me away. Held me close instead, gripped my hair fiercely, hooked his legs together across my back.

Finally –

"Blaine, now - I need your mouth, I need you…"

I surged forward, ripping Kurt's underwear halfway down his thighs and burying my face in his soft, wet pussy.

Kurt had fallen into a daze, splayed out on the sofa with his legs spread wide open as I licked him. I'd already tired him out with three orgasms that morning. Making Kurt come was fantastic, but sometimes I wanted to stay lost in it for an hour or longer, suckling lazily, softly, with tiny, languid kitten licks and barely-there kisses. Kurt's clit was hard and throbbing but I neglected it. I didn't want to drive Kurt wild yet, I was savouring the delicious, sleepy sighs and soft moans he was making. Whenever he started to breathe heavier and jerk his hips, I would pull back for a few moments to let him calm down. He would mewl quietly at the loss of contact.

"Blaine…"

"It's ok baby, just let me take care of you."

I spread my knees further apart on the carpet and tilted my head slightly for better access. My hands gripped Kurt's ass tight, as if to keep him there, keep his pussy within my reach.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

I groaned out loud. Kurt stirred slightly – I sealed my lips over his clit and sucked hard enough to get his attention before giving it one last parting lick with the flat of my tongue. Kurt moaned and reached to clutch the back of my neck.

"Don't go." he mumbled. "Don't you dare."

"If I could spend the rest of my life right here, I would," I said, grinning against him. I couldn't resist licking that hard little nub twice more before I straightened up and leaned over Kurt, who looked _debauched_. There was no other word for it.

"Put some clothes on," I said, kissing him hard. He moaned into my mouth. "We've got company."

"Then you'd better wipe your face."

Two minutes later I opened the door, scrubbed clean and dressed in a terry cloth bathrobe.

Sebastian dragged his eyes up and down my body once, and quirked an eyebrow.

"Staying in tonight?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah."

By the time Sebastian and I made it to the living room, Kurt had flopped back onto the sofa, dressed in a pair of yoga pants and my old Buckeyes jersey. He was ostensibly decent - aside from his blissful, fucked-out air, the loose-limbed, cat-like satisfaction that exuded from him. He was practically purring.  
"Hey Seb," Kurt said with a smile. As I passed him, he grabbed my arm and tugged me into his lap. His arms wound around me as he entwined his legs with mine and nuzzled my neck.  
"Hey Kurt. Are you two gonna dry-hump like that the whole time I'm here? Because that's ok."  
We ignored him.

"Blaine, did you buy my conditioner?" Kurt hollered from the bathroom.  
"It's on the side in the kitchen."  
I turned my head to see Kurt padding out into the hall, wet and soapy and stark naked. I groaned.  
"Kurt, are you trying to kill me?"  
"I SAID you should come and join me in the shower."  
"I can't, Kurt..."  
My essay on David Hume wasn't even half finished, with two days until the deadline.  
Kurt breezed past me, sending a hit of heated, sweet-smelling soapy air my way. I drank him in - when the conditioner bottle slipped from his fingers, he bent in half at the waist to pick it up. I let out an involuntary gasp at the sight of his red, inflamed pussy lips peeking out past his asscheeks. He straightened up and smirked at me.  
"I hate you Kurt Hummel."  
At that moment, a key turned and the front door opened.  
Sebastian's eyebrows shot up. He froze, still clutching the spare key in one hand and a wine bottle in the other.  
"Uh..."  
"Oh, God, sorry, Sebastian," Kurt said. "It's alright, I'll just go now."  
He sprinted back into the bathroom, leaving Sebastian standing at the door with an open mouth.  
"We're not really used to overnight company," I explained. Sebastian nodded once without looking at me.  
He'd known about Kurt, of course. Kurt had been out of the anatomical closet since high school. I knew for a fact that he was a member of a GendeRights group on Facebook, it wasn't exactly a secret. But I also knew that there was a big difference between knowing about it and seeing it, right there in front of you.

Kurt was grunting, clenching his fingers in my curls as I lapped at his clit, licked him through his shuddering, shattering orgasm. I kept sucking, stroking at that bundle of nerves with my tongue until he whined and pushed my head away. I didn't know why it felt so good in my mouth, against my tongue - but I had always loved Kurt's clit.  
I crawled up his shaking body and tucked my face into the crook of his arm, breathing in the smell of his skin as I fell asleep.  
A shaft of light struck my face, bringing me out of a deep sleep. Gradually I became aware of Kurt shifting and writhing beside me, and opened my eyes to find the bedroom door wide open, spilling light in from the hall. I turned my head to the side to see Sebastian.  
He was feverish, breathing heavily, his eyes glazed and dark with lust as he nuzzled his nose in between Kurt's legs.  
"Kurt...Kurt, please," he whined. "So hungry...need it, need you, please Kurt -"

"You smell so good," he groaned. "Please let me lick it, Kurt, I wanna lick it so bad…"

Sebastian started to softly kiss the outline of Kurt's swollen pussy lips, clearly visible where his underwear was pulled tight.

Kurt was drawing in these desperate gasps of air, pushing his pussy up against Sebastian's mouth like he couldn't help it. All of a sudden I couldn't bear it. With a groan, I reached to shove Kurt's boxer briefs out of the way, exposing his wet, puffy little cunt to the air.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped. "Seb. Please."

He spread his legs wide for us, his pretty pink lips dripping. I was already leaning down to suck at the hot, slick flesh, swirling my tongue between his soft lips and flicking over his clit. Sebastian buried his tongue inside Kurt with a ragged, needy groan. I could hear the obscene sucking, popping noises he made, punctuated by gasping breaths – but it was distant, drowned out by the taste and smell of Kurt everywhere.

He came so fast it took me by surprise. His cries and moans fell silent abruptly as he jerked beneath me, then fell still. The only sound in the room was his hitching, ragged breathing. I kept licking, over and over and over, as his breathing slowed. I moved away from his pulsing, swollen clit, to stroke my tongue over his pussy lips again and again in a soothing rhythm as he fell asleep.

I woke with my nose buried in silky flesh. I nuzzled into the crease of Kurt's thigh a little before lifting my head to see him, awake and looking thoughtful and serious.

"Hey," he said, smiling slightly.

"Hey."

"So. Um. I guess we should talk. Y'know. About last night."

I glanced down at where Sebastian lay sleeping, his head resting on his arm. He looked disarmingly, endearingly _young. _It must have the lack of a smug grin on his face.

"If you're ok with this, I am too," I said at last.

A wide, incredulous, open smile broke across Kurt's face.

"So we're good?"

"Definitely better than good."

Half an hour later Kurt and I were kissing lazily, entwined on the sofa, when Sebastian appeared. He couldn't quite look either of us in the eye.

"I don't…I don't really know what happened. But I'll understand if…I'll get my stuff packed and…"

"Seb," Kurt interrupted gently. "If we weren't ok with what happened, we'd have said something."

Sebastian let out a harsh breath and bit his lip.

"So…" he faltered. "You think we could work – together?"

"This doesn't have to be complicated if we don't want it to be," Kurt said firmly. "If one of us is unhappy or wants out, we'll talk about it like adults, the three of us. We can sort out the…logistics as we go along."

"You're making it sound like we're planning a house share," Sebastian said with a terse laugh.

Kurt untangled himself from me and stood up. He moved towards Sebastian carefully, as if he were approaching a horse that was likely to bolt. After a long look back at me, he leaned in to kiss the boy softly. Sebastian almost seemed to melt into him, his mouth falling open under Kurt's.

My heart thudded unevenly in my chest. Jealousy surged inside me, but not the kind I would have expected. There was no sting of betrayal – only pure longing. I wanted to be there between them, with them, inside them and part of them as fully as I could.


End file.
